In general, refrigerators are electric home appliances which maintain their inner space at a temperature lower than an outside temperature to store foods in refrigerated or frozen states for a long time.
Such a refrigerator includes a body in which a storage chamber for storing cool air is provided and a door pivotably coupled to the body.
Generally, the door includes an out case defining an outer appearance of a front surface of the door and a door liner defining an outer appearance of a back surface of the door. An insulating material for insulation is filled between the out case and the door liner.
Consumers these days have various standards of selection when purchasing the refrigerator. That is, the consumers take account of an elegant design in addition to proper performances of the refrigerator.
Particularly, a color or design of the door occupying many of an outer appearance of the refrigerator is one of factors that can strongly appeal to the consumers.
In a related art refrigerator, an out case of a door is frequently formed of a steel sheet in order to reinforce a strength. Thus, there is a limitation that the steel sheet is relatively monotonous in color.
Thus, in case where proper patterns are not provided on a surface of the steel sheet, it is difficult to present a polished or elegant image required by a user.
As a result, in recent, the out case of the refrigerator door is frequently formed of stainless steel. Since the stainless steel has proper luster and texture, the outer appearance of the refrigerator may become more elegant.
However, there is a limitation that the stainless steel is weak in strength. In addition, there are limitations that the stainless steel is expensive, a manufacturing process is complicated, and a manufacturing thereof is not easy.